The Love of Kai Parker
by fcrawfordtvd
Summary: Bella moves to Mystic Falls a week before Joe and Alaric's wedding. She finds out about the that's been happening on supernatural infested town. She see's friends that she hasn't seen in a while she starts to become happy eventually. The Cullen's come to Mystic Falls to look for Bella's forgiveness. What if Kai tell Bella how he really feels and that he's felt for years now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella was still in her mental breakdown after the Cullens left and Charlie was having enough of Bella's actions so he decided that it would be best to send her to live with a friend of his on Mystic Falls. Charlie grabbed his phone and started dialing the number that, for some reason, he remembered by heart. It rang two times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" said the person on the other end.

"Hey Liz it's Charlie." Charlie said kinda sheepishly.

"Oh hey Charlie how are you?" Liz asked

"I'm fine i'm just calling to ask a favor." Charlie said not really wanting to have a full blown conversation at the moment with an old friend.

"Oh sure thing what is it that you need?" Liz asked

There was silence for a few moments as Charlie tried to figure out how to ask an old friend if she can take in his own daughter.

"Um- I was wondering if you could possibly let Bella stay with you until graduation?" Charlie asked shyly not knowing what she might answer.

"Sure, But can I ask why?" She asked as she let her curiosity carry her away.

"I just think that she needs a change in scenery because she just broke up with her boyfriend and she's depressed. I'm thinking it's because she's in the place that they broke up." Charlie said sadly.

"I can take her in I mean after all I still owe you that favor." Liz said happily.

Charlie chuckled.

"Thanks Liz you're the best." Charlie said.

"I think that it'll be good for Caroline too, to have a friend outside of Mystic Falls." Liz said.

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"So when should I expect her?" Liz asked

"Tomorrow night I want her to get there as soon as possible so that she can get out of this depression and I think the best way at doing that is to send her somewhere where there's sun. And she can't go to her mom's because she's spending time with her new husband." Charlie said.

"Yeah I think that it'll do them both some good." Liz said.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to let Bella know so that she can start packing her things and possibly go shopping for things that be better to wear instead of her winter gear. Good bye and talk to you tomorrow night." Charlie said

"Ok good night Charlie and I'll call you when I get Bella from the airport." LIz said before they hung up and then Charlie went upstairs to tell Bella and so Bella went to go pack up her things so she went to her room and started to pack.

Charlie knocked on Bella's door. Bella sighed and opened the door to let her father.

"Yead Ch-Dad?" Bella asked shyly.

"You're going to go and live with my friend in Mystic Falls Virginia." Charlie said sternly.

"Ok, Let me pack...A change in scenery should help me." Bella said as Charlie turned around to exit Bella's room.

Bella started packing right away because she was desperate to leave the town that reminded her so much of Edward. Bella sighed and once she was done packing she brought her things down into the living room where Charlie was.

"Um- dad when am I supposed to leave?" Bella asked trying to avoid Charlie's eyes as she spoke not wanting to really sound too eager to leave the dreadful place of Forks, Washington.

"In half an hour." Charlie said calmly trying to fight the tears that threaten to escape.

"OK. Well imma go say bye to Angela and the boys at the Rez." Bella said before walking out the door and started heading towards her old beat up truck that she mentally swore that she'll get rid of once she went to Mystic Falls.

Bella went in the direction of Angela's house. Then she pulled into Angela's driveway noticing that Angela was on the front porch.

"Hey Bella." Angela said

"Hey Ang." Bella said in a monotone.

"Whats up?" Angela asked

"I have to leave for Mystic Falls in a bit so I came to say bye and that I'll keep in contact." Bella looking down.

"OH ok, but you better call me when you land." Angela said in a stern tone then brought Bella into a hug.

Bella let out a laugh and Angela smiled knowing that she was the one to make Bella smile. They let go of each other go but looked into each other's eyes.

"I promise, but I have to go and say bye to the guys on the Rez." Bella said and Angela understood.

"Bye Bella." Angela said

Bella nodded her head and started towards her truck. She got in, then started it before pulling out of the driveway and in the direction of the Rez. She passed the border from vampire territory to wolf territory. Bella drove up to the driveway to Sam and Emily's house where the pack was bound to be. Bella got out of her truck and went towards the house. Bella got to the door and got met with the face of none other than Paul.

"Hey Paul." Bella said with a small smile.

Paul looked shocked at the little gesture.

"Hey 's up?" Paul asked.

Bella sighed and took a deep breath.

"Can I come in side?" Bella asked and Paul's eyes lit up at the little statement.

Bella looked shocked at Paul then bursted out laughing.

"EW!" Bella screeched with a small chuckle. "That's just disgusting."

Paul Laughed while Bella shook her head with a smirk playing on her face.

"Can I go into the house now?" Bella asked softly.

Paul's smirk only grew bigger and Bella sighed.

"Paul seriously we need to head inside I need to head back in Five minutes." Bella said

Paul gave her a confused look and Bella sighed then moved around Paul to get into the house where the pack were. Paul came in after Bella, still confused about what she meant by she had to be back in five minutes.

"What did you mean by you have to leave in five minutes?" Paul asked Bella and Bella sighed.

The whole pack gathered around the entry way and Bella sighed again.

"I'm leaving for Virginia in a bit so I came to say goodbye and that'll I'll keep in touch." Bela said sadly.

The pack looked shocked.

"Charlie said that a change in scenery might help a bit but I'll come and visit as soon as I'm settled." Bella said with her head hanging.

There was silence throughout the room and Bella sighed.

"Don't worry I have a witch friend in Mystic Falls that can take care of me, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Bella said

The pack looked at her with tears in their eyes which brought tears to Bella's eyes.

"Hey we can still talk and if I can I'll come and visit next weekend." Bella said

Seth came up to Bella and gave her a hug, then everyone else followed to give the vampire girl a hug. They stayed that way for about two minutes before they broke apart and Bella sighed.

"I have to go but I'll call you once I land, Ok." Bella said

The guys nodded their heads and said a quiet goodbye to Bella as she walked out the door. Bella got into her rustic truck and drove to Charlie's house.

…

Bella had just passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and she sighed she was actually doing this and she couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe that she was going to see the sun again because she thought that she die in that dreary town of Forks the place where you can barely see any sun for weeks on end. Bella sighed then drove to Liz's house, Thank God that Charlie gave me the address to her house otherwise I would have been lost. Bella pulled up to Liz's house into the driveway then got out and walked towards the front door where Liz was waiting for her along with Caroline so that she can introduce her friends to Bella. Bella got pulled into a hug by Caroline and Liz, it's their way of saying welcome to Mystic Falls.

"Do you want to meet my friends?" Caroline asked and Bella nodded her head which made Caroline squeal in excitement.

Bella laughed at Caroline which made Caroline smile widen at the sight that Bella was happy and not depressed. Bella's going to be just fine here in Mystic Falls, Caroline thought to herself.

"Well come on we don't got all day now." Caroline said excitedly

Bella shook her head with a smile on her face before she sighed and got into Carolines car with her. They headed towards the Grill where the rest of the gang were hanging out at waiting to meet Caroline's new household member.


	2. Chapter 1 countinue

Chapter 1 continue.

Once they got to the Grill Caroline dragged Bella over to her friends who were residing in a booth in the far corner of the Grill. Bella spotted Bonnie right away when they got closer to the group and Bonnie got up from her seat. Bella got out from under Carolines hold then went to Bonnie and they hugged each other with smiles on their faces. Everyone looked at them confused as to how they know each other.

"Bella Bear." Bonnie said with a smile as they pulled apart from each other.

"Bonnet, it's so good to see you again. How are you?" Bella said\asked with a smile that matches Bonnie's.

"I'm good." Bonnie said hesitantly with a shy smile that could fool anybody that wasn't Bella.

Bella took a step back and studies Bonnie for a second before she let out a sigh in frustration and crossed her arms.

"Ok Bonnet spill I know that something's bugging you so tell me everything from the last time that I last saw you." Bella said as she sat down in the booth besides Caroline.

Everyone was looking at Bonnie with pleading eyes to let her know not to spill their secrets to Bella, a girl that they barely even know. Bonnie let out another frustrated sigh as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Well to start things off when I came back here I found out that I'm a witch." Bonnie said and Bella smiled.

Bella got up from her seat and embraced Bonnie in a hug before sitting back down.

"AWE, Bonnet I told a thousand time that you were but NO, you didn't believe me. Now I really wished that you would have called me to tell me that because I would have said that I told you so." Bella said sarcastically and everyone looked at her weirdly as if she grew two heads. She just shrugged and ignored them as she kept listing to Bonnie talk.

"And around the same time there was the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, who was after Elena so that he could break his curse; along with his family. Then we had this guy named Silas after us because he wanted the cure so that he could kill himself then just so that he could be with his one true love. And now we have a psychotic siphoner witch, Kai, who's after us because are friend, Alaric, whos soon to marry his sister. He also merged with his younger brother killing him but leaving the other twin." Boonie said with a sigh and Bella gasped in shock.

"OMG! Are you alright?" Bella asked Bonnie worried about Bonnie's health even though she should be worried about her own but she'll dwell on that later.

"Yes, Bella I'm fine even though I died on the process of Kai coming here." Bonnie said and Bella smirked.

"You know what we have to do now don't you?" Bella asked Bonnie getting excited which made Bonnie laugh.

Bonnie shook her head with a small smile.

"No, Not that." Bonnie said and Bella smirked again and nodded her head yes.

"Yes, yes that." Bella said as a glint came to her eyes.

To be honest this is the first time that she actually gets to be herself in a long time a couple of years actually.

Bonnie groaned then sighed with a small smile.

"Fine." Bonnie said and that had Bella jumping up and down in excitement.

"I wonder if I'm psychic because I predicted this." Bella said and Bonnie laughed.

Everyone around them was looking at them confused.

"How knows you might be." Bonnie said with a smile.

They looked at each other in the eyes as their smiles grew.

"Naw." They said at the same time then they bursted out laughing.

"Can somebody tell us what's going on and how exactly do you two know each other?" Elena and Caroline asked at the same time which shocked them.

Bella and Bonnie looked at each other before they looked at the group that they forgot were watching them. They both sighed then sat down at the booth that they were at.

"We've known each other since we were children." Bonnie said and this shocked everyone at the booth.

"Our mothers knew each other but then Bonnie's mom left and that left her in the custody of her grandmother, but we spent every summer together." Bella said while smiling.

"Gran and Bella's mom got to know each other and they soon became great friends just like Bella and I." Bonnie said smiling.

"We got so close to the point that nothing could separate us." Bella said.

"And to the point that were we actually knew what the other was thinking or what they were going to do."

"That's what you guys just saw."

"Wait how can you guys read each others thought?" Jeremy asked curiously for the whole group.

There was a silence as Bella and Bonnie both looked at each other than at the group.

"We actually don't know the answer to that question so we don't know but are trying to find out." They said at the same time and that freaked the group out.

Bella and Bonnie smiled at each other then faced the group and smirked.

"So what else is happening in this supernatural forsaken town?" Bella asked the group.

"Well Alaric's getting married to Kai's twin sister Jo." Bonnie said and Bella smiled at her.

"Awe that's adorable the good witch twin is getting married as the evil witch twin is terrorizing the town trying to kill his sister." Bella said

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and she just shrugged her shoulders,

"What?"

"How'd you know that one was evil and the other was good and how'd you know that that Kai was reeking havoc on the town?" Elena asked and Bella gave her an are you serious look.

Bella then looked at Bonnie and sighed.

"Would you care to answer that question even though we already said something about it."

"Elena she read my mind on it while we were explaining how Alaric was marrying Jo" Bonnie said.

"Oh that is really creepy." Elena said which made Bella and Bonnie laugh because it was true even they get creeped out by it sometimes.

Everyone was quiet for a bit before Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"Can I meet Alaric and his fiance Jo?" She asked and the group nodded their heads yeah.

The group went to Elena's house where Alaric and Jo were.

Once they got there Alaric opened the door and was shocked when the door and he saw Bella at the door with his adoptive children an their friends.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Alaric asked trying to get over his shock as he let them in and they went to the living room and sat on the couches.

"OMG Mr.Saltzman so this is where you ran off to." Bella said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah but you know the rules about substitutes." Alaric said smiling widely.

"Wait you to know each other? How?" Caroline asked socked.

Bella looked at Caroline with a slight smile and Alaric did the same.

"Yeah he was my substitute teacher in history for about four months back in Forks." Bella said.

" Yeah but why are you here instead of Forks? Got tired of the cold already?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well you remember how you used to tell about the supernatural creatures from you ex-wife's research?" Bella asked

"Yeah what about it?" Alaric asked.

"And do you remember the Cullen's?" Bella asked

Alaric nodded his head. "Yeah what about them?" He asked.

"Well they were, are, cold-ones." Bella said and Alaric was shocked

"And you dated him what's the matter with you?" Alaric asked and Bella just shrugged.

"Well Edward left me in the woods when he broke up me a month ago." Bella said and Alaric looked at her shocked. "So Charlie had enough of me sulking so he sent me here to live with Liz and Care." Bella said.

Alaric saw Bella's expression sadden when she spoke so he got up and gave Bella a hug then Jo came into the living room.

*Bella?" Jo asked because she couldn't believe that she was seeing the young Burnett.

"Doctor Laughlin wow it's nice to see you here your usually out by Whitmore College." Bella said

Jo laughed at Bella's comment.

"You know Jo too?" Caroline asked.

*Yeah when ever I came to visit Bonnie we went out by Whitmore because that's where my mom and Bonnie's Gran have a vacation house. And also because I would always get hurt so we went to see Jo at the Whitmore College hospital because we were across from there." Bella said.

"So which of the twins are still here?" Bella asked and her voice cracked.

Jo sighed and looked at Bella with saddened eyes because she knew how close Bella, Olivia, and Lucas were, because why wouldn't they be close they've known each other since they were kids. Bella was the one that they could be themselves in front of so they had no secrets from each other. Jo also knew that when Bella, Olivia, and Lucas were kids that Bella and Lucas had a crush on each other because they would always do everything together.

Jo kneeled in front of Bella because she was sitting on the couch and Jo sighed again because Bella already had tears in her eyes.

"Bells Lucas is gone " Jo said softly and Bella bursted into tears.

Jo hugged Bella as she cried.

"Why is she crying so much because of Lucas?" Jeremy asked

Jo sighed before answering Jeremy's question.

"Before we move here we live in Oregon and Bella would visit her dad near us so on one of her visits to her dad She came early that weekend. Bella and her mom were walking around when they spotted us at the park. Me, Kai, Olivia, and Lucas were with our parents. Bella and the twins got along right away and it kind of helped that she kind of already knew what we are." Jo said.


End file.
